Traditionally, in order to mount an electrical box to a truss joist 10 (see FIG. 1), especially to a floor truss joist, such as a TGI floor I truss joist, or other structural element, a bracket 12 is attached to the electrical box 14, as shown by FIG. 1, via welding or other means. The bracket 12 includes holes for passing there through nails, screws or other fastening members for securing the electrical box 14 to a front face 16 of a beam 18 of the TGI floor I truss joist 10. Electrical equipment and/or devices, such as lighting fixtures, monitor, video camera, television, etc., can then be connected to electrical wires or data cables received by the electrical box 14 as known in the art.
The force applied by the weight of the electrical equipment and/or devices to the connection (e.g., weld spot) between the electrical box 14 and the bracket 12, as well as the force applied to the nails or screws 16, over time can dislodge the electrical box 14 from the bracket 12, or dislodge the bracket 12 from the truss joist 10. In an effort to prevent this from occurring, an electrician installing the electrical box 14 typically adds a wooden block 19 (see FIG. 2) in a gap “G” formed between the bracket 12 and a center panel 20 of the TGI floor I truss joist 10. The wooden block 19 is secured via nails, screws or other fastening members to the bracket 12 and the center panel 20 for reducing the force applied by the weight of the electrical equipment and/or devices to the connection (e.g., weld spot) between the electrical box 14 and the bracket 12, as well as the force applied to the nails, screws or other fastening members, thereby preventing or prolonging the dislodgement (or loosening) of the electrical box 14 from the bracket 12, or the dislodgement (or loosening) of the bracket 12 from the truss joist 10.
Although, the addition of a wooden block 19 within the gap “G” tends to aid in preventing or prolonging the dislodgement (or loosening) of the electrical box 14 from the bracket 12, or the dislodgement (or loosening) of the bracket 12 from the truss joist 10, an electrician installing the electrical boxes 14 needs to have at his disposal several wooden blocks 19 which are sized to fit within gaps formed between brackets 12 and center panels 20 when working at a construction site. Additionally, the need to have each wooden block 19 fastened to a respective bracket 12 and a center panel 20, prolongs the construction job and cost of the construction project.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a combination electrical box and mounting bracket assembly adapted for mounting the electrical box to a truss or other structural element, especially to a floor truss joist, such as a TGI floor I truss joist, which overcomes the shortcomings and disadvantages of prior art brackets and mounting methods.
There also exists a need for a mounting bracket adapted for being connected to an electrical box for mounting the electrical box to a truss or other structural element, especially to a floor truss joist, such as a TGI floor I truss joist, which overcomes the shortcomings and disadvantages of prior art brackets and mounting methods.
There also exists a need for a method to quickly and securely mount an electrical box to a TGI floor I truss joist which prevents the dislodgement (or loosening) of the electrical box from the TGI floor I truss joist.